Never A Dull Moment
by wild moon princess
Summary: Plot (Set right after Ares kills Eli and there's Eve as a baby and no Livia they way I think the story should of gone Hercules and Xena Pairing also Gabrielle and Iolaus.) Xena gets a visit from Eli and Callisto as angels, and they tell her that Hercules is the father of Eve the story has Iolaus also Joxer, Amarice and Arman.) Please let me no if you like the story I will do more.


Never A Dull Moment

_Plot_

_(Set right after Ares kills Eli and there's Eve as a baby and no Livia they way I think the story should of gone Hercules and Xena Pairing also Gabrielle and Iolaus.)_

_Xena gets a visit from Eli and Callisto as angels, and they tell her that Hercules is the father of Eve the story has Iolaus also Joxer, Amarice and Arman.)_

Chapter One

Warriors

After Ares disappeared and Xena, found out that Gabrielle didn't defend Eli she was mad and had to vent her anger.

"When people like Eli refuse to defend themselves, it is up to people like me and you to do it for them."

Xena said throwing her hands up in the air, Joxer had been holding Eve at this moment in time. "Don't you dare blame me for this, I did what he wanted and that's what counts."

"Well I hope you can live with it, cause I can't you learnt to fight because you had to but you don't use it when it comes down to it."

Turning away from Gabby Xena did and walking away, but was stopped when she heard Gabrielle yell.

"So Ares is right, the whole future is shaped by warriors." Gabrielle said and was mad that Xena seemed, to blame her for Eli's death.

It was probably one of the biggest fights that they had, but Xena couldn't seem to stop her words spilling out.

"NO Ares is not right but if we can fight, sometimes it's the only choice we have so we take it and you didn't."

Spoke Xena almost stamping her feet in madness, waiting for Gabby to say something else.

"Eli's death is not in vain I did what he wanted as I said, I'm not a warrior I'm not sure I ever wanted to be and I'm proud of it."

After that Gabrielle storms off to be on her own for a while, Xena regrets straight away what she had said and calls Joxer over.

"Joxer would you mind looking after Eve for a while, I need to be alone."

"Sure Xena I would love to I'll show her Argo, and meet up with you later on."

Joxer spoke quickly and was making clanking noises, with his clothing as he walked.

Xena had begun to trust Joxer more and more, he had become quite grown up and Eve loved him.

Xena left the two of them and headed off, not really sure where she was going it was a little village they were in. She found herself in a dust desert area, when some bright lights that were almost twinkling brought forth two angels.

Eli and Callisto were before Xena she was shocked, "Eli and Callisto I must be dreaming, some wonky crazy universe or something."

But she wasn't dreaming as Eli spoke to her, "Xena we've come because we have a message for you, and no you're not dreaming."

Eli wore his usual green robe but it had more of a shine now,

"A message for me, really ok I'm listening." She was realising they were real and was ready, to hear what they had to say.

"We've come to tell you who the father of your daughter Eve is, I'm sure you have been wondering who it is."

Callisto spoke and Xena still found it hard, to see the good in Callisto instead of the evil one.

"You could say that I've had a few thoughts, but I think I know who it is." She had thought about it for the last few days, it had been driving her nuts.

"I'm impressed you've always been smart, the father of your child is Hercules and he is headed this way to see you." _(But he didn't no yet)_

Eli spoke with such calmness in his voice, Callisto had just been watching and her gown was white and golden and glowed.

"Hercules that's the one I thought it was, I'm happy with that I've loved him since I first met him."

It was true ever since Herk _(short for Hercules)_ had shown her the good side, of life she fell in love with him more and more.

"Well were glad that you get to be happy, one more thing though Callisto has some to ask you." Eli said turning to face Callisto, and Xena now looked at her too.

"Xena the time has come for me to be, reborn to come back to earth and I could think of no greater mother than you." This was a bigger surprise for Xena, she assumed that Callisto meant to go into Eve's body and join her spirit.

"Callisto in a way I created your dark side, so I would like to also be apart of creating your light side. So yes its ok that you be reborn as Eve."

Smiling at that Callisto disappeared she went into, Eve's body who was with Joxer at the time. "Xena before I go I heard the fight you had with Gabrielle, would be able to give her a message for me."

He had heard the fight she had almost had forgotten about it, but she felt so guilty about it now. "I didn't really mean what I said I was just mad about your death, but yes I can pass a message on to her."

He smiled at Xena meanwhile Gabby had been; also out in a desert area throwing her weapons at a tree trunk when Ares appeared.

"Your really good with them you no, you could of stop me from killing Eli but you didn't and I knew you wouldn't."

This was not the time for Ares; to come and bug her she was mad and angry. "Ares I hate you just so you no, and now is not the time so get lost I don't want anything you have to offer."

It surprised him a little to see Gabby so angry, but he seemed to abide her wishes for now and vanished. Gabby decided to let her anger go and, go and find Xena.

Joxer had gotten Eve to sleep and was heading back to Xena, when he bumped into Gabby along the way.

"Joxer your really good at looking after Eve, I don't know if I've ever told you." It made him smile at what she said, he loved Gabby but always held back his feelings but a while ago he had revealed them.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, lets see if we can find Xena oh wait no need here she comes." Xena was walking into the village when she saw Gabrielle and Joxer, waved at them and went to where they were.

"Xena I'm so sorry about the fight, your right I should of defended him I'm sorry I didn't." The two of them hugged and smiled, after it had finished.

"I'm the one who is sorry I was wrong, you were right it was what he wanted in fact I was just visited by Callisto and Eli."

The two of them looked at Xena with there mouths open, not sure whether to believe her or not. "I don't understand Eli is dead, do you mean his spirit."

Gabrielle said pulling her long hair out of face from the wind, Xena smiled and spoke. "Eli and Callisto are angels now, and they had message for me and you. Eli said that Hercules is the father of Eve, and Callisto is being reborn as Eve."

Wow thought the other two in there heads; they couldn't believe what they just heard. "Wow that's amazing Hercules that's cool, I'm happy for you Xena what was the message for me?"

In the village the others were chanting and praying, with the hope that Eli had left behind. " He said to tell you that you could never disappoint him, and you did the right thing you always do."

This made her very happy to hear, they four them all share a group hug together but trying not to wake Eve.

"So now what do we do were to we go, do you have plans yet or we stay here?" Joxer said looking at little Eve in his arms, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Actually we should wait here for Hercules, who is on his way here to see me Eli said."

So that is what they decided to do, setting up a camp outside the village they made themselves comfortable and waited a new day.

You could hear Joxer singing a song to Eve, who had woken up as the scene fades away.

Joxer the Mighty He roams through the country side, He never needs a place to hide.

With Gabby as his sidekick, fighting with her little stick

Righting wrongs and singing songs, Being mighty all day long.

He's Joxer, He's Joxer the mighty.

Joxer the Mighty, He's really tidy,

Everybody likes him, 'Cause he's got a funny grin,

He's Joxer He's Joxer the Mighty.

Joxer the Mighty roams through the country side, He never needs a place to hide.

With Gabby as his sidekick, fighting with her little stick

Righting wrongs and singing songs, Being mighty all day long.

He's Joxer, Joxer the mighty.

Joxer The Mighty He's very tidy.

Every one admires him. He's so handsome it's a sin.

When things get grim, he'll take it on the chin.

If you're in jeopardy, caused by the enemy. Don't call the cavalry.

There's a better remedy, although he doesn't work for free.

He's every man's trusty, he's every woman's fantasy.

Plus he's good with company!

Look Out! (Golly gee!) He's Joxer! Joxer The Mighty! Joxer! Joxer The Mighty!

(From Xena Joxer The Mighty Song, Episode For Him The Bells Tolls.)

End Chapter One.


End file.
